Blue's band adventure - Freshman year
by Mighty Blue
Summary: High school really is an adventure with tests, drama and other things I don't really care about. But there is one thing here that interests me, a small band that really knows how to have a good time. But with all the things that are in my way, I will find a way to have fun with theses guys! Join Blue on his adventure with the band.
1. Welcome to Peaceville - Part One

**Hello people of the internet, my name is Mighty Blue and I am here to bring you a fanfiction about my O.C. Blue's family moving to the small town of Peaceville. Constructive criticism would help no matter how small. With that said I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Blue's P.O.V.**

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

I look at my window to see water drops falling off it. School starts tomorrow and I don't feel like going.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

I heard of a band program they have there, or a club I think it was.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

No wait it was a band, but not a marching band. Like a garage type of band.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

So some type of musicians, sounds like fun.

**Dri. Drip. Drip.**

This town looks nice, like I could have fun. I like to have fun.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

I look at my clock. Eight forty five, time to go to sleep.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

I cover my body with my blankets and rest my head on my pillow. Second by second sleep overcomes me.

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Peaceville - Part One**

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I hate waking up early, no exceptions. I made a lot of noise getting out o bed though. Lucky for me my mom went to work earlier and my dad is somewhere. If only I knew where. I got up and turned off my alarm clock. I started heading down the hall towards the bathroom. I headed into the bathroom when I noticed that I didn't bring any clothing to change into. Great, at least it's not raining. A chuckle at my stupid saying as I go back into my room to grab a pair of clothes that I want to wear to school today. Once I enter the bathroom again I get a full image of me. My black hair is ruffled in every way possible. My tan skin seems darker than usual, and my blue eyes seem to sparkle. My body seems to be lighter than before the summer, but being smaller doesn't help my five foot four stature. I look like a decently normal thirteen year old. Once I finish examining myself I go into the shower. I like taking showers, it feels like all my trouble washing away. I finish pretty quickly then go to get changed. I put on my plaint blue T-shirt and black jeans before I head towards the door. I get my black shoes on and head out the door of my apartment. Or my mother's apartment I should say. I must have gone out early because when I walk on the side walk there is nobody there. I examine the surroundings around me, A music shop to my left, a pizzeria two stores down, and another fast food place. Belchis is what I think it said. The walk to school wasn't to long but it definitely wasn't short either. I look to see the words "Peaceville High school" on a sign.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

"Gah" I mumble as I see other student's rush towards the campus. I attempt to heard towards to my class until a cluster of orange hair covers my eyes. I stumbled back a little bit and all of his books fell out of his hand.

"Oh...oops...umm...sorry!" The small boy said as he started collecting what he had dropped. He has almost pale skin and three freckles on each check, making an upside down triangle. His hair was covering his eyes so no wonder why he couldn't see.

"It's no problem" I say as I awkwardly walk away into the school. I hope none of those situations happen again. I look around until I see my first period class, Honors English 9. I walk in to see that I am one of the first people to arrive, the only other ones being a girl with red hair talking to a boy with glasses. I couldn't think of anything to do so I put my head down until class started.

* * *

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

I pull my head up to see that everyone has entered the classroom. How did I miss this? Doesn't matter I need to pay attention. I get my binder out as the teacher starts the first assignment on the board.

"Okay class time to do the first thing on the agenda and that would be to get into out assign seats. Now stand up so I can put you in your order for the first semester" The teacher said. Soon after that everyone got up to get into our new seats. I leaned on the wall until she called my name.

"Laney Penn" She called out as the red haired girl went to the seat.

"Blue...um what's your last name?" The teacher said.

"I don't know" I said as I walked to my desk and put my head down.

"Err alright then" She replied as she continued to call names. "Alex Jones". The boy I who I bumped into earlier sat next to me.

"Oh hi" Alex said to what I presume is me. I lifted my head and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey" I reply. He seems to want to make a friend and I don't being that. After the teacher finished signing off names she began a lecture about how we are starting to read to start a epic called the Odyssey. Sooner or later class ends to my joy. I got up and head to my next class. I still couldn't believe that class ended so quickly.

"So what's your next class" Alex said as he caught up to me. I took a look at my schedule.

**1. Honors English 9**

**2. Physical Education 9**

**3. Biology**

**4. Algebra 2**

**5. Spanish 1**

**6. Health**

Why did I have to be smart.

"P.E." I said to him.

"Cool me too" He said as I snatched his schedule from is hand.

**1. Honors English 9**

**2. Physical Education 9**

**3. Algebra 2**

**4. French 1**

**5. Biology**

**6. Health**

"Well we have health too" I said as we made our way to the locker room. Once we entered we put on our P.E. uniforms and headed into the gym. I learned that he likes anime and card games just like I do. But what really got my attention was when he asked me about the band that goes to our school.

"So have you heard about them, I hear they are a bunch of cool rockers that know how to cool tricks with guitars!" Alex told me. He is trying to bring out the inner geek in me.

"I've only heard as much about them as you have" I tell him.

"Oh that's too bad I really wanted to hear more about them" Alex continued. After a while the teacher came in and began to tell us about what he expects of us in participation. It was really brig and I try to talk to Alex during this lecture.

"So what do you want to do with this band?" I asked him. He looks at me with his bangs covering his eyes but the way his smile is, I could tell his eyes are shinning.

"Well it's not that I want to do anything with them, but more I want to join them" he replied.

"I never thought of that" I replied. But I did wonder what they do and how they preform. My inner nerd is showing.

"And that class is what I expect from you now go get dress" The teacher said as he everyone got up to get back in their outfits. Classes are going by fast today. I said bye to Alex and headed to Biology. It was the same like both of my periods, a boring lecture followed by people talking and not really paying attention. I didn't see anybody here who I think I could be friends with. But then again weirder things have happened. Class ended quickly and I headed out to lunch. I looked around to find a place to sit but most of the tables were filled with people. I decided to give up and went to a place where people don't typically go, the back of the school. Once I got there I saw four people. A boy with a beanie, blue hair, a black shirt and brown shorts. The girl from my english class along with the boy with glasses too. Another really big boy with a red headband, black hair.

"It's them" A voice came from behind. Alex.

"Hm" I said to him.

"The band"

* * *

**And thats how I'm ending this chapter. If you liked the leave a review favorite or whatever you want! Until next time my fellow fanfictinors. I will A,B, see ya!**


	2. Welcome to Peaceville - Part Two

**Hello fanfictioners, MightyBlue here bringing you chapter two of this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this just as much as you enjoyed the last chapter. Unless you didn't enjoy the last chapter, then enjoy this on :D But really, enjoy!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer : I do not own Grojband. I do own Blue and Alex)**

**Blue's P.O.V.**

"Well what's your plan?" I asked. First impressions matter and this one is important.

"Plan?" Alex replied.

"Gah you didn't think this through!" I shouted. I must have shouted loudly too because the four are looking at me.

"Great see you did." Alex whispered.

"You've just met me a few hours ago. I don't need your scolding yet." I told him back. Well at least he's used to me already. That was quick too.

"Still we got to go, no turning back now." He said as he started heading towards the band. That...that...that gah! Well he's right, no heading back now. I begin to head towards the band, walking right behind Alex. He greeted them and started small talk.

"H..hi" Alex stuttered.

"Hi! What brings you over here. Did you come to see the awesome band itself practice!" The blue haired one hollered.

"Core they probably need something." The red haired one said to "Core".

"Ah well what do you need?" Core asked. I was waiting for Alex to respond until I looked at him. He looked so stiff and seemed as he was about to faint. Great now I have to take the responsibility for the first impression. Well it's now or never.

"We are wondering about this...band. What is it exactly?" I asked him. I say that his smile wet for big to huge.

"Well this band is made for fun. It has no part in the school, it's a garage band. Why do you want to know?" Core asked.

"We're thinking about joining!" Alex blurted out so fast that it was barely understandable.

"Well good to know. Meet us after school. Here's my address. By the way my name is Corey." Core-y grabbed a paper from his backpack and and threw it to me. It had the address to his house on it. How was he prepared for this?

"Thanks!" Alex said as he snatched the paper from my hands. His eyes looked shiny as he read the paper. I smiled at him. He looks like a little kid in a candy shop. We started to walk back to tables.

"See you guys soon!" Corey shouted as he waved good bye.

* * *

**Chapter two - Welcome to Peaceville - Part Two**

* * *

I spent the rest of my periods thinking about what will happen after school. I only know how to play bass so I hope they need one. I don't know what Alex can play. That might have been useful to know before hand. I watched the clock tick as the teacher continued to lecture. I thought about the other three members of the band. Corey seemed to be a jolly person. The girl seemed to be paranoid often. The twins were...well not enough info on that subject. Time flies fast when you're bored so the both periods end before I notice. Sixth period roles around and I walk in to see that most of the class has already chosen their seats. I noticed a few free seats in the back so I take one of them. When the period is about to start Alex walks in. He looks at me and starts walking towards me. He takes one of the last two seats available, the one in front of me. The last seat next to me was taken by the red haired girl in the band. So convenient. She looks at me and puts a smile on her face.

"Hey aren't you the new recruits." She said in a joking way. So looks like I was wrong.

"Yeah is it hard what you do?" Alex said.

"You're making it sound like this is an army. We're just here to have fun and play some gigs along the way. Names Laney by the way." She said. So it looks like she is the mellow one in the group. We started talking about the band to the point were the health teacher was irritated.

"If you can't talking you're out of here!" She said. She went back to lecturing about what we will be learning about just like every other teacher. The originally award does not belong to her.

"Great now I'm on a teacher's radar! Thanks a lot!" Laney whispered and shouted. Again I was wrong, definitely not the mellow type.

"It's only day one." I said trying to calm Laney. So we waited for the rest of the period so we can talk again.

* * *

**Ding. Ding. Ding. **

"Finally, now we can talk." Alex said overjoyed. All three of us got up and started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"So where are you two going anyways?" Laney asked. Good question, I have to walk home right now and mom doesn't get of work till six so this might be work out.

"To Corey's house." I replied.

"Are you sure that..." She said before she was cut of with her phone vibrating.

"So." I said dragging out the o. She showed me the text.

**From : Corey**

**EMERGENCY**** BAND MEETING NOW! FIND AND BRING THE TWO!**

We looked at each other and started walking towards Corey's house. We followed Laney until we got to a two storey house with a large garage. The word "Grojband" is spray painted on the garage door. Laney walked up to the door and did some sort of secret knock.

**Knock. Knock knock. Knock. Knock knock knock. **That doesn't seem to hard to remember. Not more than five seconds after she did that knock the door opened. Inside we see what was inside the garage, a sound system hooking up to each instrument except the drums. A drum set complete with symbols and a hi hat. Two guitar's laying on the floor, one is red another is green and lastly a keyboard. There was already the other three at the band so the meeting could stat.

"So you two want to be part of the magic that happen here." Corey said while moving around like it's a tour. I nodded my head while Alex just stood there. Nervousness took over his body again so he looks like a stiff board. I continued to walk deeper into the garage hoping that it would help Alex. I did not.

"So what exactly do you need here, instrument wise." I asked him.

"Anything!" Corey screeched.

"Well what we really need is a person to work the sound system so I don't have to keep going back and forth during performances." The one with the glasses said. Alex looked at him once he said that. So it seems that Alex knows his ways around a sound system.

"Yeah good idea Kin." Corey said back.

"I could do that." Alex blurted out.

"Great now we have our sound system guy and you?" Corey asked.

"I can play bass." I replied softly. It looks like they already have a bass player.

"Good enough! Welcome to Grojband!" Corey yelled at us with the upper most excitement. I exhale a breath of relief, so we're in. But the question is what will we do here? Why? When? But let save questions for later. Alex is jumping with joy right now as he looks around the garage.

"So welcome aboard!" Both the other boys said.

"My name is Kon!" The big one said.

"Kin!" The glasses one said.

"Um...hi." I say. It's the only thing I can think of with the surprise they brought me. I hear a high pitched shriek in the house.

"Peeping tom!" I hear the voice say in the background. I look around the garage and see no sign of Alex. Oh god Alex what have you done.

"Oh! Sorry!" I hear Alex apologize with panic in his voice. A lot of it too. I laugh with everybody else as Alex came back to the room with his face bright red. I'm going to like it here. The words Corey said sticks in my head.

_"Welcome to Grojband"_

* * *

**And so it ends there. Sorry the chapter is so short they will be longer sooner or later. But for now they are going to be that long. If you liked this chapter please leave a review, favorite, follow or whatever! Don't forget to stay in tune for the next chapter! Until then my name is MightyBlue and I will A, B, see ya!**


End file.
